ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Nemesis
Movie Nemesis is the twenty fifth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the ninth episode of season 2. Airdate September 5, 2012 Plot Overlord manages to gain strength and he manages to break out of jail and steals the car and starts to drive. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tack and Chris are going in Ben's car. Gwen is talking to Ben that she is going to get an admission in college and she also says that Kevin is also tring for a selection for a college. He asks her that is she leaving, she says that only if she gets admission then she is leaving. If not, then she will help me do this stuff. Then she turns on the radio, the speaker says that there is a jail break in the New York jail. Ben turns his car and goes straight to New York Jail. Ben and his team reach there and ask the police officers who breaked out of the jail. The police say that it was Overlord. Gwen asks them if they have something that Overlord might have dropped. They have nothing. Ben an his team search the place where the jail got broken but found nothing, they got into the car and thought where could he go. Then Ben turned on the radio and the speaker sai That Overlord had escape jail and says that he is sorry and he would never do it. So he says would get back to business, and he is making the new which he named Movie Nemesis. Ben and his team think of this and they think that to earn fame and glory and would try to kill Ben with his new gauntlet. Then the plumber badge of Gwen has an incoming call. It is from Grandpa Max, he says that he has an important mission for Gwen, Tack and Kevin. They say they can't handle the mission but Grandpa Max forces them nd they go taking Chris with them.Ben alone goes to find Nemesis. In the middle of the way, a car hits his car and Ben transforms into Grey Matter and gets out of the car. Ben's car gets blasted and the other car and turns itself and goes to the other way. Ben transforms into Fasttrack and follows the car quietly, He hears the the man in the car's phone ringing. He picks it up and says Job done sir. Ben 10 is killed. After the talk the, the car stops in front of a petrol station. Ben transforms into Nanomech so that the man can't see him. The man goes inside the place where there are snacks kept. Ben enters and sees Overlord and hides behind a chips packet. The man tells him that Ben 10 is killed but he doesn't agree, he thinks that killing Ben Tennyson is very difficult. But the man says that the car got blasted, Overlord says he got out somehow. He then sees a insect, he trries to smash it but it gets away. He sees the omnitrix badge on him and says, that is Ben 10, lets catch him. Ben transforms into Chromastone and flys above, he is followed by Overlord and the man. Overlord uses his gauntlet and fires missiles, Chromastone absorbs them and backfires on them. The manage to defend themselves and still follows him. Ben transforms into Eye Guy and freezes the gauntlet and the car. The man and Overlord manage to avoid freezing and stop chasing him. Ben then returns home and goes to his room and watches TV. In TV, he sees Will Harangue on TV and thinks how did he get out of jail. He keeps watching and sees that Ben 10 wreecking havoc by crashing with the car. He then says a special annonucement, that two days are left for the release of Movie Nemesis. Ben gets worried about this and tries to call Gwen and Kevin but no one answers so he thinks that it is up to him to stop him or else he might gain fame and glory and would use the people to kill him. On the next day, Ben doesn't find Nemesis, On the next day in the release of Movie Nemesis he couldn't find him, it went on for two days when he got a call from Gwen that she and the others will come day after tomorrow. The next day, Ben was attacked by the same man who was helping Overlord in his house. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and attacks the man with his diamonds, The man manages to avoid the attacks and hits Diamondhead. Diamondhead gets hit again and then th third time the man is going to hit, he stops him and starts hitting him, he defeats and asks him where Overlord is. The man scared tells him he is in his office. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies of to his offiice. Overlord sees him and loads his special armor and he gets in to it. He aims his beams on Jetray, Unknowing Jetray got hit by the missiles and falls down to ground, he then changes back into his original form. Overlord comes out of his building and lifts Ben up telling he will kill him. en then gains conscious and transforms into Scorch and uses his fire power to defeat Overlord. Overlord absorbs the fire and becames more powerful and blasts Scorch with his super rays which defeat Scorch. Scorch then transforms into Water Hazard qnd runs fast. Overlord tries to aim him but he always misses, by mistake Overlord burns down his own building and his whole area which he owned. Overlord gets angry and tries to catch Water Hazard. Water Hazard uses his water power to cool down Overlord's armor. Overlord tells him that he can't do anything becaus his movie got 4.5 stars. But Water Hazard tells him how much destruction he has caused. Overlord tries to use his beams but he couldn't because his armor has been cooled down. Ben taking advantage of the situation beats him with his punchs. Ben then says I knew you were going to kill me and I also knew if you make this movie you will earn fame and glory, and people will choose your side but that will never happen because everyone loves Ben 10. The police arrive and arrest him and take him to jail. The next day, Ben is at his home, when Gwen, Kevin, Tack and Chris arrive. He is so happy to see them that he hugs them all even Chris. Kevin says he heard the news that Overlord is arrested and Ben helped the police to arrest him. He says even if i am alone, I can do it. Kevin says how about lets go to Mr. Smoothies. Everyone says yes and all of them happily go. Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Tack Chris Villains The Man Overlord Will Harangue Aliens Used Grey Matter Fasttrack Nanomech Chromastone Eye Guy Diamondhead Jetray Scorch Water Hazard Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes